1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element and a wavelength conversion layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a white diode configured to emit white light by combining an LED (light emitting diode) to emit blue light and a wavelength conversion layer (phosphor layer) which absorbs a portion of the blue light emitted from the LED and converts the light to light of a different wavelength such as yellow light, are used in combination so that white light can be produced by mixing the blue light and the yellow light. In addition, as a method of manufacturing such a white diode, there has been a technique of applying a resin containing particles of a phosphor (wavelength conversion member) to an LED chip.
For example, JP 2012-119673 A discloses a technique in which a plurality of singulated LED chips are arranged spaced apart from each other on a carrier substrate with an adhesive agent applied on its upper surface, and a thermosetting resin containing a phosphor is applied onto an upper surface and side surfaces of each of the LED chips by screen printing using a stencil mask. In addition, JP 2012-119673 A discloses a technique in which the LED chips are arranged spaced apart from each other on the carrier substrate, then, the thermosetting resin containing a phosphor is applied to the upper surface of each LED chip and between the LED chips by using a spray device or the like, and after curing the resin, the LED chips are singulated into individual pieces by dicing.
Further, for example, JP 2003-69086 A discloses a technique in which phosphor particles are uniformly attached on the LED chip by electrodeposition. That is, according to the method disclosed in JP 2003-69086 A, a wavelength conversion layer is formed by electrophoretically attaching the phosphor particles to the surfaces of the LED chip.